


A Simple Mistake

by ForeverGroaning



Series: Were-Creature AU [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Alpha Jack, Alpha Timothy Lawrence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, Smut, Some Plot, Were-Creatures, bunny Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverGroaning/pseuds/ForeverGroaning
Summary: Being an omega was hard enough, but being a bunny omega was even more difficult. Rhys always used witchcraft to hide his true identity, often passing as a beta rather than an omega, but one mistake has Handsome Jack and Timothy knocking his door down.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys, Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence/Rhys, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: Were-Creature AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060457
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	A Simple Mistake

Being an omega was hard enough. However, being an omega _bunny_ , Rhys found his life even more difficult. Bunnies were rare in the universe in this day and age, which meant Rhys had to use witchcraft to keep his presence hidden. Not all that long ago, bunnies were fairly common in the universe; with their high sex drives and high fertility rates, they could popular an entire planet within two years. But then, everything changed when the hunting began. Bunnies weren’t the only non-human creatures in the world, there were werewolves, cats, and even more Rhys could only ever dream of meeting. The problem? Werewolves were more frequent than any other species. This, of course, led to the issue of humans hunting all the creatures, determined to leave themselves as the alpha species, whether it be through keeping their “trophies” as pets, killing their “trophies”, or even selling their “trophies” off to the highest bidder.

This, of course, meant most species had to go into hiding, but this, unfortunately, led to the bunnies being warier than before, choosing to not breed rather than frolic about with little to worry about. After Handsome Jack took control of Hyperion, though, he put an end to the war against the “were-creatures” (as the humans had called them). Everyone looked up to Jack and Hyperion, all species trying to get into the exclusive corporation, despite the constant bad reputation of Jack killing anyone who pissed him off.

And that’s where Rhys came in.

Rhys thought his life couldn’t get any more difficult, being an omega bunny. Until he was accepted by Hyperion. And the disguising potion he used landed him in the predatory wing of Helios. Being an omega, surrounded by alphas was hard. Being an omega bunny surrounded by _predatory_ alphas and betas, though? Something he’d never expect to happen in a million years. He’d argued he was actually an omega, yet, nobody cared to listen, telling him he was “too tall” and “smelled too alpha” to possibly be an omega.

As a boy, Rhys always dreamed he’d be able to join the ranks of Hyperion, even before the war was over. He wanted to make it big, to be able to make a difference in the world, and with Maliwan and Hyperion being the only corporations willing to hire “were-creatures”, he didn’t have much choice. The deciding factor on which company was when Jack had saved him from hunters in passing, not even sparing a glance at the frightened bunny, just mumbling nonsense about “humans trying to stir the war back up”, dropping a wad of cash, telling the bunny to apply at Hyperion, and going about his way.

Rhys knew deep down Handsome Jack would never remember that, however, he still clung to the dream of eventually working under Jack, or by his side. And so, he made it so, however, the consequences of him using a disguise from his good friend Yvette landed him in the Alpha/Beta/Predator wing of Helios instead of the Human/Beta(on rare occasions)/Prey wing. This also meant he was paired up with a human roommate, and although he was wary of them, he felt he could trust this one. The problem? The human was an alpha. Placed in the Prey wing. With omegas. This also meant when Rhys approached his first heat, he was stuck in the apartment with this Alpha, who, admittedly, took great care of him. He didn’t freak out when he found out Rhys was really a bunny or much smaller than he appeared. This led to Vaughn regularly tending to Rhys’s heats; seeing as Rhys kept meticulous records of when his heats would hit, they’d both put in a week’s notice of both of them missing so Rhys could “take care” of Vaughn’s heat, and the higher-ups just accepted it with an “okay, see you next Monday”. 

Since Rhys kept a careful record of his cycles, he always knew exactly when they’d strike, always making it home just as the potion would begin to wear off and his brown, droopy, rabbit ears would rest on his shoulders, his little, fluffy brown tail wiggling happily at the free feeling of being in his own, real body again. Yvette said had he been born human, that’s how he’d look, and, Rhys couldn’t lie to himself, he’d definitely found himself attractive, unlike the “cute and cuddly” bullshit he got from Vaughn and Yvette at first. Although he’d met Vaughn when he first got accepted into Hyperion, Yvette was someone he’d known since he was a teenager; she’d always been condemned for her witchcraft by humans and with him being a “were-creature”, he was equally condemned, which led to a very strange, but beneficial relationship. After his parents had been killed by hunters as a child, he had to fend for himself, and with Yvette’s newfound help, he found he could get in and out of places with food a lot easier than before, especially with his “human” form distracting whoever was the cashier at the time. 

The only issue with his human form? Any time a heat got close, the effects of her potion would wear off, and his real form would gradually begin to show again, even his real height - instead of being near six foot, he was actually roughly four foot, five inches, making him shorter than Vaughn. Though, being this short did have its advantages when he was younger and on the run; he could run much faster and get away from others within the blink of an eye. Usually, this meant that he could find good hiding spots, as well, using the brush of the forests to keep himself hidden.

Now, though, his heat was rapidly approaching, by tonight, he’d be in the gradual upswing. This also meant that he had to wear a buttplug (as per Vaughn’s demands) the majority of the day, leading to him biting his lip to hold in his moans any time he shifted just right in his seat, shoving it inside of him just right. He knew he was leaking slick all over his chair and the back of his pants, but his vest mostly covered the spot that was there. There wasn’t much he could do about the seat, though - he'd have to clean it when everyone left. 

Because the potion’s effects were still in his body, he didn’t really smell that different to the human Alphas he worked around, even with his slick dripping out here and there; the only one who was suspicious was his boss, Henderson. Rhys knew he wasn’t human, yet, he couldn’t quite place what the man was and vice versa. He never pursued further, though, insisting he was a human any time Henderson questioned him. After the third time Henderson tried demanding an answer, Rhys turned on him, baring his teeth and declaring if he kept harassing him, he’d report the man to Handsome Jack personally for sexual harassment, something Jack didn’t tolerate at all on his space station. This threat thankfully had him back off, never bringing it up again - everyone knew Jack was an Alpha werewolf, probably one of the strongest in the universe, given that he rose through the ranks in no time. 

Rhys often caught himself dreaming about how it’d feel to be caged in a corner with Jack looming over him, though he never put hope into those dreams; he was just a code monkey in Data Mining, after all. The chance of him even meeting Jack again was slim to none, but it was better that way. Rhys had no doubt in his mind that Jack would sniff through his disguise in no time; there weren’t many werewolves on Helios, after all. Any of them who dared to challenge him were banished to one of the lower planets or Elpis, leaving just him and his doppelgänger on the space station. This was more of a good thing than a bad thing, nobody, not even humans, dared to disobey Jack’s major rules, making it considerably safer on Helios - and if someone did disobey, they were promptly made an example of.

Snapping out of his daydreaming of Jack, he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, signaling his time to leave, so, getting to his feet, he printed the report he’d finished earlier, sheepishly turning his head before reaching his hand back to adjust the buttplug with his hand, getting a minor amount of slick on his fingers, a strong breath escaping his lips, though no sound escaped; he knew better than to let any whines or whimpers out, he didn’t want to draw in anyone passing by. Making his way to the printer, he picked the piece of paper up, folding it perfectly, before inserting it into the tube, sending it straight to Jack’s office - normally, it’d go through Henderson, but given this was the monthly report and Henderson had already checked most of everything, there was no need.

Huffing a bit, he could feel the potion wearing off gradually, reaching for the disinfectant before hastily cleaning his spot, discarding the soiled tissues in his vest pocket, not wanting anyone to be able to track him down. He’d already told Henderson he was taking care of Vaughn’s heat this week, so he wouldn’t have to worry about being found out. Setting everything back the way it was, he quickly collected his things, signing off of his computer, before making a beeline straight for Vaughn and his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him as he released a breath he was holding. It wasn’t hard for him to scurry home with how he typically stayed after hours, and Vaughn would be coming soon - he just had to finish up whatever task and collect the new potion from Yvette.

Rhys ran his cybernetic hand through his chestnut locks, practically moaning as his ears finally came free from the potion’s hold, flopping down onto his shoulders with disregard, his hands already hastily undoing his too-large shirt while he shrunk to his normal height, abandoning his clothes on the way to his bedroom. Lying face down, he closed his eyes, a deep inhale of Vaughn’s scent satisfying his soon-to-be heat-hazed mind for now; truth be told, neither of them had feelings for one another besides mutual friendship, however, Vaughn knew how hard it was for an omega to go through heat alone, especially with an Alpha nearby. Rhys was quietly dozing off in the comfort of his soft bed, the sudden beep from his ECHO eye startling him awake. 

Opening the notification, he sighed. He knew what it was going to say before he even read it.

>> Hey bro, gonna be late tonight. Boss’s got me working on a super long project and I still have to go to Yvette’s. Are you gonna be okay?

Rubbing his face, he deflated, mentally responding.

>> Yeah. I’ll just take something to knock me out. I’m taking the buttplug out though. - R

Moving out of his bed, he made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a single, sleeping pill from his bottle. He was supposed to take these nightly, but honestly? He hated how groggy they made him feel during the next morning, however, seeing how they had the full week off and Rhys was fairly certain he wouldn’t remember much of the coming days. Taking the pill with a hearty gulp of water, he heard the internal ding, seeing the message pop up.

>> I’m sorry, bro. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. - V

Rhys huffed, a slight whine coming from him as he carefully slid the buttplug out, a full-body shudder running through him from the lack of being filled, leading him to shove those thoughts down - he wasn’t that far into his heat yet, there was no need for him to be whining (later, though, he knew he’d regret taking it out). Heading back to the bed, his flesh fingers lightly rubbed the white part of his inner ear, body shivering from the feeling. His ears had always been extremely sensitive and with them being hidden all the time, they were extra sensitive lately. Falling back into his bed, he crawled under his blanket, curling up with a yawn, his eyes fluttering shut, lulling him into a sleep.

-

Being the “Big Bad” wolf of Hyperion may have seemed like a dream job, however, once you incorporate all the assassination attempts, all the paperwork, and all the socializing, it turned into more of a chore. Which is why Jack had Timothy made into his doppelgänger. Timothy Lawrence was the only other werewolf that could even come close to his speed, size, and strength, making him the perfect candidate for the experimental surgery. And, with their accelerated healing, he’d recovered quickly and came out looking exactly like Jack, down to the T, aside from a few freckles, but that didn’t bother Jack that much; they were pale in comparison to how he looked previously - and since they both wore a mask these days, they weren’t even noticeable unless the mask was removed. This, of course, meant Jack could take a vacation whenever he wanted, especially since he kept Tim on Helios more than the casino after realizing his talents were wasted there.

Rubbing his forehead, Jack let out an audible groan, ready to go home, drink a beer or two, and go to sleep. He’d just got done with his rut the other day, and with Tim refusing to be around him - understandably so, seeing as Tim was also an Alpha -, it meant he had to handle it on his own. It wasn’t a big deal, though it undoubtedly soured his mood. He couldn’t trust the omegas on the space station, too many of them wanted to lock him down with children, and he didn’t have time for children. Opening the last folder of the monthly reports, Jack visibly stiffened, a deliciously sweet smell filling his nostrils, causing his eyes to widen, bringing the paper to his nose, sniffing it hurriedly. He’d only ever smelled something this sweet years ago, and he knew from the first sniff, he needed to find who it belonged to this time - the smell had haunted him for years, and now, here it was, right in front of him, on _his_ space station.

“Tim!” He called over his intercom, hearing his twin huff on the other end, before responding.

“Yes?”

“I have to tend to some matters. Come double-check this paperwork and go home before me.”

He heard Tim sigh and mumble incoherently under his breath, the sound of shuffling echoing throughout the quiet office. Jack didn’t wait for his twin to enter the office, the smell already filling his memory as he pushed past Tim in his hunt. His doppelgänger stood there, staring at Jack with confused eyes; he’d never seen the CEO so pupil-blown before. Reluctantly, when Jack disappeared into the elevator, Tim shrugged, stepping into the office, his body stilling as the same addictive smell filled his nostrils. He practically ran to Jack’s desk, searching for what smelled so delicious, his hands scooping up the Data Mining report, bringing it to his nose for a better smell. Groaning as he inhaled the scent, he could feel his wolf instincts take over, already trying to place the smell to the person, his eyes briefly skimming over the report, looking for any clues, stopping at the bottom.

“Proofread and submitted by Rhys Strongfork, Predator Division, Department 8,” Tim read out loud to nobody but himself, abandoning the paper on Jack’s desk to follow behind the CEO, disregarding his orders with little care. He’d deal with the aftermath later, he wasn’t going to miss out on finding who Rhys Strongfork was or why they smelled so damn _good_.

It didn’t take Tim five minutes to catch up to Jack, both of them sharing the same blown-pupil gaze when Jack glanced at him. He should chastise and punish Tim, but if it smelled half as good to his twin as it did to him, he couldn’t really say anything, after all, it was hard for a werewolf to find a suitable mate. Both of them opened the doors to the Data Mining office, both sets of feet leading their bodies to Rhys’s station. Tim leaned down to sniff the back of the chair, groaning from how delectable it smelled while Jack sniffed toward the seat, cringing at the initial smell of disinfectant, yet, he could still smell traces of that succulent smell, his pants tightening already at the thought of this hunt, he and Tim sharing the same look as they both stared at one another, tongue running across their matching lips. 

“Why is an Omega in the Predator area?” Tim finally asked, hands rubbing the back of the chair, desperately wanting to keep the smell on him.

“Somebody messed up, and we’ll deal with that later,” Jack mumbled, his eyes running over the neatly organized desk, his eyes scanning over the posters of him (Tim posing as him) on the walls of the cubicle. “Looks like it’s a fan of ours.”

Tim let out a breath of delight, his tail already taking shape behind him, thumping against the floor excitedly. “Oh, that sounds even better,” He sighed, bringing his scent-covered hands to his face, sniffing them in need.

“Calm down, Timtam, your tail’s gonna ruin my frickin’ mood.”

“Sorry, Jack,” He mumbled, forcibly stilling his tail, forcing it to retract once again, his hand reaching up to touch his head, making sure his brown ears weren’t poking out.

Jack didn’t respond, just staring down at the chair, his mind roaming. If the employee ID was anything to go off, “Rhys” was a human, but that couldn’t be right; humans don’t smell this _good_. Letting his eyes shift toward the floor, he arched a brow, following the smell out with Tim right behind him, the few people left in the HUB intentionally looking away from Jack as to not challenge him. Within minutes, Jack and Tim had practically ran to the lower apartment district, their noises held toward the air, sniffing hurriedly, desperately trying to chase the high they got from the scent, stopping in front of a well-kept building. Jack pressed his nose against the door, practically snarling from how strong the scent was, his hands forcing the door open with ease while Tim vibrated with excitement next to him, tail wagging excitedly behind him.

Pushing past the stunned Jack, Tim practically fell when he turned the corner to get to Rhys’s room, his eyes closing, a low moan escaping his chest when the smell hit him full force. Taking a step forward, he yelped, feeling the carpet hit his chin clasp when Jack tackled him down, snarling at his twin.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked through his bared teeth, his own tail out, ears back matching Timothy’s. He’d be lying if he said his tail hadn’t been wagging a little when he finally got over the initial shock.

“I’m-, but the smell-, so good,“ Tim whined, shoving against Jack, who was clearly taken aback by the doppelganger fighting back, falling back with a huff, watching Tim hastily start to get up with wild eyes, another snarl coming from him. Tim bared his teeth back to Jack, snarling back at him with his blown-pupil, heterochromatic eyes, claws extended, ready to put up a fight. And when Jack charged at him, he got a few cuts in, though Jack got a few good ones in, as well. And they continued to wrestle each other, both reaching their hands out at one another, holding the other’s wrists, turning over in a desperate struggle for dominance. Until Jack snarled far louder than he had been, both of them stilling when they heard a quiet whimper from the bed.

-

To say Rhys was a corpse when it came to taking his sleeping medicine was an accurate description. Helios could fall before he’d wake up to anything, something had to be extremely loud and repetitive for him to even remotely stir. When Jack and Tim started fighting each other, the snarls and clanking around his room had been enough to stir his consciousness a bit, his bunny instincts warning him of danger, mostly from the smell of a predator nearby. When Rhys heard Tim snarl, he was already staring at the wall blankly, blinking a bit, trying to register who he was, where he was, and what year it was - the repeated snarls just shoved him back to reality, even if he was still sleepy from his medicine. Sitting up as slowly as he could, his eyes widened at the sight of not one, but two werewolves fighting each other in front of him, both of them scraped and bleeding.

And then Jack released a loud snarl, startling Rhys even more, a quiet whimper coming from his stark-still body, blanket clutching tightly to his chest, trying to turn himself invisible. The whimper caused both of the men to stop, Jack leaning back just enough for Tim to shove him off, both sets of heterochromatic eyes landing on the small bunny in the bed, their wounds already healing, none of them deeper than a scratch.

“Would ya look at that,” Jack breathed, slowly getting to his feet only to kneel on the bed, his hand reaching out to grab Rhys’s ear, stroking it slowly, admiring the soft, well-maintained fur, a wolfish grin overtaking his lips when the bunny let out a quiet mewl, his eyes - one brown and one blue, the blue one definitely being an ECHO eye - searching for a means of escape, until Tim came to sit across from Jack, his own hand cupping an ear, treating it with far more delicacy than Jack was, edging out a hushed moan from the bunny between them. “And here I thought we didn’t have any bunnies on Helios.”

Tim nodded in response, his eyes wide, taking in the shivering, tiny figure in front of him, the plush, brown ears twitching in both his and Jack’s hands, flattening even more in their grip. He dared a glance behind, seeing the little puffball of brown and white wiggling slightly, but more or less stayed still, the rapid heartbeat coming from Rhys reminding Tim that bunnies can easily put themselves into cardiac arrest from too much fear.

“Jack, stop,” Tim barked out quickly, pulling his hand away from Rhys, holding it up in a surrender position. Jack arched a brow, continuing to stroke the mewling bunny’s ear, stopping when Rhys started to hyperventilate more aggressively, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

“Calm down, Princess,” Jack said gently, his eyes staying on Rhys, admiring the blue tattoos poking out from the blanket. 

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Tim added on in the same, gentle voice, hand slowly reaching out to stroke Rhys’s head, smiling when the bunny pressed into his hand, floppy ears fluffing up a bit more from the gentle touch. Rhys knew he should be terrified, two wolves were staring down at him like he was a full-course meal, and he was, he was just pretending to be calm. He could make a run for it when they weren’t watching him.

When Tim pulled his hand away, Rhys abandoned the blankets, trying to run away, though it was ineffective in the end, large, muscular hands wrapping snuggly around his bare waist while the other pair gripped his forearms, holding him in place, and out for show for the entire world to see. “Fast lil’ thing, aren’t ya?” Jack questioned, giving the bunny a shark-like grin when Rhys panicked look landed on his face. “We’re not gonna hurt you, Pumpkin. You may as well calm down.”

“Jeez, Jack. Say it more menacingly,” He snapped, loosening his grip on the squirming bunny, the smell of the upcoming heat mixed with the fear and naturally sweet smell not helping his tent any, leaving his hardened length throbbing angrily against his pants. Still, though, he remained calmer than Jack, who seemingly was having the time of his life giving the poor bunny a heart attack.

“Now, we’re gonna ask ya some questions, ‘Kay, Cupcake?” Jack whispered lowly against Rhys’s ear, hands tightening their hold on him when he squirmed and whined, chest heaving rapidly in quick breaths. “Answer me, little bunny, and it’ll be over before ya know it.”

“O-okay,” Rhys finally managed to say, his voice sounding like a melody to Tim and Jack’s ears, both of them biting back a groan of delight. 

“Gonna run if I release you, Sweetheart?” Jack asked, yet he knew he wouldn’t. He remembered this smell from years ago, the smell that haunted him all these years, the one he tried desperately to ignore. He’d thought the bunny he saved then never made it to Helios - but this? This was a delightful surprise.

“N-no,” He responded sheepishly, fully aware his ass was pressing against the Alphas chest, covering him in his slick, his sleepy brain gradually waking up, the realization of _holy shit, Handsome Jack is here_ running through his mind, the familiar, aggressive scent all the same as it was before, not helping the upcoming heatwave coming in the slightest.

“Good boy,” He breathed against the bunny’s neck, carefully releasing the soft hips, watching as the small figure scrambled over to Tim, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. 

This didn’t help Tim’s boner at all, feeling the soft ass pressing against him, biting the inside of his cheek to hold in a moan, his hands reluctantly releasing the slender ones in his, retracting his claws fully, though, his tail was wagging wildly behind him, relishing in the fact that he got picked and not Jack.

“What’s your name?” Jack started, positioning himself back on the bed, his own tent straining in his pants at the sight of Rhys wrapping his arms around his doppelganger’s neck, hugging him tightly, little tail wiggling aggressively. The smell, however, didn’t help matters. He just knew better than to act on his instincts, unlike Tim, who was practically drooling over the smell alone.

“Rhys,” The bunny responded quietly, his eyes staying on Jack, despite his firm grip on Tim’s shoulders.

“Why are you in the Predator wing?” _And how did you slip past screening when I was looking for you for years?_ He wanted to ask, but didn’t.

Rhys blinked slowly. “I was placed there. I tried to argue that I was an omega, but the person who placed me refused to hear me out.”

Jack clicked his tongue, eyes watching as Tim slowly leaned down, inhaling the sweet smell, tail thumping wildly behind him. “And you’ve been there for how many years?” 

“U-um,” Rhys blushed furiously, feeling Tim burying his face in his chestnut locks, ducking away a bit from the gesture. “About… f-four years?”

“Oh, I see,” He paused, playing with the chin clip, trying to feign ignorance over his anger. “Four years, huh?” His face betrayed him as it twisted into disgust, only imaging how much discomfort his bunny had to be in, surrounded daily by Alphas and their upcoming ruts. “How did the Alpha smells not bother you?” After a beat, “How did they not recognize you?”

“Witchcraft,” He mumbled in response, shuddering when Tim’s hands came to rest on his waist, shifting him slightly. “S-stop,” He stammered out, biting back a moan at the feel of the erection pressing against him.

“I’m just moving you so you stop soaking through my pants,” Tim explained in a gentle voice.

“S-sorry,” Rhys mumbled back, clinging to Tim even more, feeling the angry vibes radiating off of Jack, the predatory stare making him involuntarily squirm, forcing Tim to grasp his tiny hips firmly, holding him still. 

Tim had a lot of self-control, but this bunny was testing it. “How does this witchcraft work?” Jack finally asked, doing his best to calm his anger.

“I get a potion to drink throughout the three months between my heats. I used to have them during my heats, but it always negated the effect of the potion either way,” He conveniently left out ‘because I get too sex-crazed to take it correctly’, that wasn’t something they needed to know. Shifting slightly in Tim’s grip, he bit back a whimper, feeling the erection pressing firmly against him again, his heat creeping up faster and faster by the minute.

“You’ve been here for four years,” Jack started, rolling his tongue between his lips, smirking at the fact that Rhys clung to his every movement with that adorably flushed face. “And, if I remember correctly, Bunnies have heats far worse than any other species, so who handles your heats?” Taking a shaky breath, he hesitated on answering. “Well?” Jack finally said after a few minutes, his anger boiling back up from the sheer fact that he’s missed _four years_ _worth_ of heats from his little bunny.

“V-Vaughn…”

“Vaughn?” Both the werewolves said, staring at each other with a confused look, their defenses flying up and the smell of a human infiltrating their territory.

“Rhys?” A voice called out from the doorway. Tim instinctively wrapped his arm snugly against the small back, protectively holding him while the human smell got stronger by the second. “I got food and the stuff from-“. He stayed quiet, seeing Jack standing in front of the bed, blocking Tim and Rhys from view.

Adjusting his glasses, he dared to lean to glance at Rhys, only to be met with an angry snarl. “... That’s Vaughn,” Rhys finally answered, whimpering when Tim’s grip tightened, his own hips pressing downward against the erection pressing against him, his eyes closing, head resting against the tall Alpha’s shoulder. 

“A human?” Jack and Tim both questioned at the same time, their stares forcing Vaughn to hold his hands up, backing away slowly, tent on view for the other Alphas.

“Uhh… Should I leave?” He asked slowly, more so needing the okay from Rhys than Jack, even though he couldn’t exactly do anything with the set of werewolf CEOs staring down at him with disdain.

“Might be a good idea, Kiddo,” Jack practically snarled, purposely flattening his ears to his head, watching the human closely.

“Rhys?”

“It’s… It’s okay,” Rhys mumbled, admitting defeat, smelling Vaughn’s slight possessiveness despite the silence coming from the Alpha. They might not have feelings for one another, but Vaughn had _technically_ taken care of his heats for the last four years, to say he was possessive would be an understatement, even if neither wanted to bond or actually mate. “I’m okay,” Rhys finally added.

“I’ll just… go stay with Yvette then,” Vaughn responded, frowning. “I’ll leave it in our usual spot.”

“Okay, thank you,” The bunny responded quickly, his grip tightening on Tim’s shirt. The smell of all three Alphas trying to assert their dominance not helping his heat any, his hips wiggling slightly against Tim’s, though, if the Alpha noticed, he pretended not to, staying stiff and ready to fight if matters called for it. Tim and Jack watched the short human exit the room, both of them staying alert while he deposited all of the groceries he’d purchased for the week in the kitchen, both giving a sniff when they figured he was gone. 

Tim could feel Rhys grinding against him, his short, whimpering breaths warm on his bare neck as he moved, the smell of an unbonded omega in heat overpowering the human alpha’s scent with ease. Normally, Tim would reciprocate something like this, yet, at this very moment, he and Jack shared a similar look of disgust. How dare a human take care of _their_ bunny.

Rhys wasn’t happy about the lack of reciprocation from the Alpha he was sitting on, his teeth biting down on Tim’s neck, a slight growl coming from him, demanding their attention, his growl turning into a slight, delighted purr when the two Alphas turned their eyes back to him. “You just chased away my Alpha when I’m about to go into heat,” He stated matter-of-factly, stalling his hips when Tim’s large hands came to grasp his tiny waist, caressing down to his knees and back up in a painfully slow manner. 

Jack clicked his tongue while Timothy chuckled darkly, hands moving down to the long thighs. “He’s _not_ your Alpha,” Jack answered, moving next to Timothy, his moving toward the front of the tiny body, hands massaging along the soft, little pecks. “Not anymore, little Bunny,” He breathed against the slender neck, smirking from how responsive Rhys was, his tail wagging excitedly behind him.

Rhys had a million questions to ask, the first one starting with ‘How did Handsome Jack find me’, however, those were shoved back easily. He wasn’t going to complain, and as Jack ran his calloused hands over his sensitive, rosy buds, he whimpered, hips pressing downward against Tim’s clothed erection, feeling the pants beneath him nearly soaked from his slick, only further deepening his flushed face.

“Responsive little thing, aren’t ya?” Tim finally asked, his hands far more delicate in their touches, despite the more calloused touch. 

“C’mon, Timtam, you’re hoggin’ the best parts,” Jack playfully growled, Rhys nearly vibrating with excitement when their hands traded places, soft, whimpering moans escaping him, his hips gradually moving against the bulge beneath him, desperately craving more of their touches, his small cock twitching angrily between him and Tim.

Jack moved closer between them, his warm, panting breath on the left side of his neck while Tim’s was on the right side, both men panting excitedly, the only other sounds in the room coming from the thumping of their tails and occasional growls and whimpers. “God, you smell delicious,” Jack murmured, Tim mumbling an ‘Agreed’ after, both of their long, flat tongues running across Rhys’s neck, Jack intentionally trailing along the bunny’s bonding gland, sending a forceful shiver through the tiny body, his head tilting forward, exposing it more as his body shook, his release squirting against Tim’s shirt.

“Look at that,” Tim mused, sharing a knowing glance with his twin.

“He came without us even touching him seriously,” Jack finished with a smirk, teeth grazing along the skin, daring to penetrate the bonding gland, chuckling when Rhys trembled, his chest expanding while he took in a deep breath of the two Alpha scents around him, both dangerously close to the other. Tim had more of a cinnamon smell whereas Jack held more of a honey smell mixed into very similar musk they both shared - sandalwood and gunpowder. 

“He’s soaking through my pants,” Tim murmured to Jack, his heterochromatic eyes staring down at the bunny with blown eyes, tail wagging excitedly behind him. “He smells so nice.”

“He does,” Jack answered, his own tail thumping the floor behind him, hands roaming the tiny frame once more, this time, a calloused thumb running over the already-leaking head, both men smirking when Rhys arched his back, a shuddering moan coming from him. “So it _is_ true, bunnies do have high sex drives.”

“Oh, Jack, can we?” Tim asked, his fingers pushing down on Rhys’s hardened nipples, sending the smaller male into a moaning and squirming fit, his hips grinding aggressively against the Alpha’s lap, making Jack slightly jealous.

“Now, now, Tim, that’s not for me to answer,” Jack responded, finger still teasing the tiny, already hardened-head, using his thumb to lubricate it with the pre-cum leaking out. “Do you want us to take care of you, Rhysie?” He asked lowly, smirking when Rhys bucked his hips, the friction doing wonders for Tim’s erection, hips rolling slightly to meet each movement the omega made. 

Rhys panted, his hands gripping Tim’s shoulder only grasping at the Alpha’s shirt harder, hips thrusting against Jack’s hand, chasing after his own orgasm. “Answer me,” Jack repeated when Rhys didn’t answer, pulling his hand away, unable to hide the wolfish smirk on his face at the pitiful mewl. 

“Y-yes,” Rhys whined, hips pressing down against Tim harder, cheek rubbing itself against the Alpha’s neck, marking his scent on him. His approval was probably something he’d regret later, but for now, he could _feel_ the way Tim twitched underneath him, the thumping of both of their tails doing nothing but further edge him on. “Please, yes,” He finally added on with a shaky breath, head leaning back to rest on Jack’s shoulder, cheek rubbing against the CEO’s, marking his scent on both of them now, filling him with his omega bliss. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to satisfy his heat cravings - normally he’d rub himself all over Vaughn since he never nested anymore.

Without warning, Tim snaked his hand around the tiny waist, index finger pressing against the slick hole, wanting to penetrate, but waiting for the go-ahead. Jack, on the other hand, moved his lips to his neck, peppering the slender neck with rough kisses, each one leaving his teeth grazing against the pale skin, eliciting a quiet whimper from the small male between Tim and him. Rhys ground his ass against Tim’s finger, pressing down, needing to feel him inside, needing _relief_ from his overly-active lust, his tiny cock throbbing angrily and painfully from the teasing. Opening his mouth to beg, his words turned into a sudden moan, feeling the thick finger push past his entrance, penetrating him, his body trembling from the near-full feeling he got from a single finger alone. 

“How’s he feel, Timmy?” Jack questioned, his hands roaming across the tiny front, large hand grasping the tiny cock, giving it a lazy jerk, grinning when Rhys thrust into his hand, his bi-colored eyes shutting in delight, his brown tail tickling Jack’s forearm while it wiggled happily.

“Amazing,” Tim answered, lazily thrusting his finger in and out of the prepared hole, “He fingered himself or something earlier, but he’s still so tight.”

“What a filthy little bunny,” Jack commended, both Alphas chuckling at the bunny’s whining, his muscles clamping down tightly around the large finger inside of him, his hips jerking as he released his cum all over Jack’s hand. “Think he could take us both?”

“Maybe,” Tim responded, Rhys’s mind swimming in the euphoria of his recent orgasm, tiny dick already growing hard in Jack’s firm grip, his body moving in sync with Tim’s finger, wanting more. “You want another, Bunny?” He asked, smirking at Rhy’s insistent whining, hips grinding roughly against his knuckles, preventing him from moving his hand much.

“P-please,” Rhys whined, tiny body fighting against Jack raising him upward, presenting his rear fully to the Alpha behind him, only relaxing when another finger came to his stretched hole, pushing against the hole, slowly - and carefully - penetrating him. Clinging to Tim’s shirt, Rhys panted, moving against the two fingers inside of him, face pressing into Tim’s neck, feeling another hand grasping his waist, helping him move, while Jack’s hand perched on his dick busied itself, moving with precision to match every movement his hips gave - when he came up, Jack went down, when he went down, Jack went up. 

“Damn, Princess, you feel like a dream,” Jack cooed hungrily against the slender neck, tongue running along his bonding gland again, teasing it more with each moan Rhys released. Moving his finger around with Tim’s, he shared a knowing gaze with his twin, both of them moving their fingers just enough to brush against his prostate, both sharing shark-like grins when the bunny practically screamed out, muscles clamping down on their fingers, body shaking from the added stimulation.

Tim could hear his tail thumping wildly behind him, his nose inhaling the sweet smell in his arms, pressing it against the slender neck, tongue leaving a slobbery trail across the pale skin, enjoying the salty taste of sweat. “Oh-“ A hiccup from the tiny figure “-God,” He moaned out, tears streaming down his face, his hips moving far more aggressively against the fingers, wanting - no, _needing_ \- more, his hands greedily tugging on Tim’s shirt, a protesting whine erupting from him, his mind focusing on the stimulation coming from him and the primal instincts to mark his scent on the Alphas.

“I think he wants us shirtless,” Jack said from behind, already taunting the hole with another finger, his tip just barely pushing past the entrance, eliciting a loud cry from Rhys.

“Or naked,” Tim added on, both men panting from the smell of their little bunny omega filling the room, tongue and teeth colliding with the fair-skinned neck and shoulders, marking him hungrily, but avoiding the bonding gland, only using their tongues to tease it, Jack’s hand abandoning the tiny cock to roam the small body, caressing every inch of him. Rhys, on the other hand, was a mewling mess between them, his heat fully hazing his thought process, body clenching down tightly on the three fingers once Jack brought his middle finger to massage his prostate with the other two, his body jerking as he released himself on Tim’s chest again, body heaving with each breath, his body feeling full and eager for more.

“Tim,” Jack murmured, leaving dark red marks on the bunny’s neck, marking it in need. “Take over while I strip,” He commanded, his ears twitching excitedly on his head, tail thumping at half the speed Tim’s was, slowly retracting his fingers as Tim’s came to replace his, a delighted growl coming from his twin. Moving away, his ego only inflated more at the quiet whine and confused eyes Rhys gave him, however, Tim didn’t let that stand, his fingers quickly moving at an aggressive pace, snapping Rhys’s attention back to him, a low, possessive growl erupting from his chest, teeth nibbling on the front of his bunny’s neck.

“You should be focusing on me, little Bunny,” Tim purred against his ear, his teeth taking hold of the side of the droopy, brown ear, giving it a little nibble, smirking at the whimper coming from him. Jack visibly shuddered from the whimper, his hands prying his multiple layers off quickly, eager to return back to his position, taking a deep inhale of the aroma filling the room - lustful, yet still harboring that delectable, sweet, spicy, personal scent of the omega. 

Rhys could feel the drool dripping off his chin from all of his moaning, mouthing hungrily at the Alpha’s neck in front of him, a sweet, quiet chuckle coming from Tim at the desperate whines combined with the hungry moans, his pinky finger propping against the already stretched hole, pressing in carefully. Rhys bit down harshly on Tim’s neck, a loud moan coming from him, eyes shutting from pure ecstasy. He could feel the Alpha’s excited heartbeat under his lips once he released the skin, body relaxing to the extensive stretch, allowing Tim more leeway, burying all four of his fingers inside of the tight bunny to his knuckles, a satisfied growl erupting from his chest, tail practically beating a hole into the floor from how excited he was. 

“I think he could take us both,” Tim said, his eyes turning off of the brown-haired bunny reluctantly, staring at his twin, lavishing Rhys’s face in gentle kisses when he whined, tugging at his shirt angrily. Jack, who’d been watching the show unfold, bathing in the scent around him, snapped back to reality, his warm chest pressing against the slender back, driving Rhys to yet another climax, effectively soaking through all of Tim’s layers.

“Good, good,” Jack answered, teeth gently gnawing at the bonding gland on the back of his neck, fingers brushing against the doppelganger’s hand. “Strip, Tim,” He commanded, laughing when Rhys audibly whined at the loss of fingers inside of him. “Jeez, Kitten, that was what? Four? Five? Times you came?” He asked against the brown, droopy ear, fingers gradually replacing Tim’s, using one at a time to open the abused hole back up.

“H- _ha_ , _p-please_ ,” Rhys finally managed to find his voice, his brown tail wiggling excitedly, back pressing against the broad, warm chest behind him, brown and blue eyes watching Tim strip in front of him, teeth rolling his bottom lip between them. Tim was clumsier than Jack was, his muscles flexing when he pried all five layers of shirts over his head, discarding them on the floor, feeling Rhys’s eyes burning into him, the slight drool dripping off his chin holding Tim’s attention while he hastily undid his pants, his eyes widening when the bunny cried out, his hips jerking forward again, his cum squirting into Jack’s hand, eyes shutting in pure bliss.

Tim greedily licked his lips, kicking out his pants, swiftly returning to his original position, a delighted groan coming from him when Rhys leaned forward, tiny hands grasping the broad shoulders, face rubbing all over the muscular chest, marking Tim as _his._ Jack growled possessively in response to this, his fingers angling just right, hand moving on the tiny dick once again, feeling the bunny shake beneath him, his own cock throbbing angrily against the soft skin, wanting nothing more than to be inside. Tim could feel the possessive glare coming from the CEO, his hand sliding between Rhys’s legs, index finger prodding at the hole, feeling the muscles spasm. 

“N-no,” He finally cried out, squirming away from the extra finger. He’d already cum a lot, but he still hadn’t received a knot, and, truth be told, his omega mind was turning against him the longer they teased him. “K - _hah_ \- knot,” He managed to stumble out, despite the rough thrusts from the fingers inside of him, his hips moving slightly away from the movement, repositioning his rear directly on Jack’s raging erection. “Pl - _mm_ \- please.”

“You want my knot, Kitten?” He whispered, his tail now matching Tim’s in excitedness, his sharp teeth grazing the bonding gland again, both men shuddering when Rhys cried out between them.

“ _Yes_! God - just, give it to me already!” He spat out quickly before either of them could push him to another orgasm, both his body and mind impatient.

“I’unno, you think he’s earned it, Tim?” He retaliated, hesitantly retracting his fingers, using the slick on them to lubricate himself, the enlarged tip pressing against the abused, loosened hole.

“I think he has, Jack,” Tim mused, both of their tails making synchronized thumping noises behind them, their ears perked up in excitement, both of their mouths attacking the already-bruised skin on the bunny’s throat, both reveling in the whimpered moans. 

Without further warning, Jack slid himself inside, both he and Rhys moaning together, his teeth digging into the skin just below the bonding gland. “All that fingering and you’re still so tight,” He complimented lowly, hips giving a few, lazy thrusts, gradually burying himself further in with each, a delightful hum coming when his bunny moved back to meet the thrusts. “Think you can fit in?” He asked, right hand moving to grasp the slender neck, cutting off Tim’s assault.

“Maybe, we did prep him a lot,” He mused, despite the obvious look of annoyance on his face. Stilling himself, Jack waited with surprising patience, ears twitching from the shuddering gasps coming from the omega between them, his left hand grasping one hip while Tim’s free hand grasped the other, forcing their bunny still. Moments later, Tim pressed his index finger against the stretched hole, working around the muscle ring slowly, edging it inward.

Rhys tilted his head back against Jack, pained mewls coming from him at the burning stretch, tears starting to drip from his eyes. He couldn’t understand what was going on in his state, all he wanted was a knot inside of him, and all he knew was that they were denying it to him with extensive foreplay, and now this. His face was hot when Tim kissed away the salty tears, his finger successfully penetrating him along the cock inside, both he and Jack moving at the same time.

“No need to cry, Starlight. You’ll get your knots,” Tim promised soothingly, hearing Rhys panting a soft _‘knot, knot, knot’_ chant as Jack fucked him deeply, the grip on his throat preventing him from crying out at his normal volume. After he massaged the muscles inside, he carefully began to edge his middle finger in while Jack continued to thrust, Rhys sniffling at the burning stretch again, however, this time, he was far too blissed out about being filled to care much, his back arching forward, cock spewing his cum all over Tim’s chest, bathing in Jack’s low moan.

Jack couldn’t stop his excitement anymore, his hips thrusting wildly into the bunny, fucking him hard and fast, the tighteness coming from the orgasm breaking what little self-control he had left, and, quite frankly, the moans his bunny was choking out were only encouraging him to grow rougher, a possessive growl coming from his chest, teeth biting down on his shoulder, marking him yet again.

Tim tried to keep his pace with Jack, though, with the angle they were at, he had a hard time, his two fingers effectively stretching Rhys more and more with each erratic thrust Jack made, the growl the CEO releasing making the tiny body tremble in excitement, the bite making him cry out, drool dripping down his cute, little chin again. Rhys felt like he’d died and gone to heaven the way they were stretching and fucking him, a third finger cautiously edging inside, Tim’s soft, encouraging words and kisses a vast difference from Jack’s possessive growls and bites. “I can’t wait to be inside of you,” Tim whispered sweetly, fingers still massaging the tight muscle ring, prepping him expertly. 

“He feels so goddamn good, Timtam,” Jack groaned out, hips slamming himself inside of the small man to his hilt, hips grinding his girth alongside the fingers. “What do ya say, Princess? You want Tim’s cock too?”

“Y-yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Rhys chanted out in quick succession once Jack eased his grip on his throat, helping position the tiny figure with ease, Tim leaning backwards, his sweaty back pressing against the surprisingly cool sheets, allowing Jack to lay their bunny on his chest, carefully - and regretfully - pulling his member free of the stretched hole. 

Without further instruction, Tim removed his fingers, hand moving to grasp his own girth, lips giving Rhys’s head a soft kiss while he positioned himself. Cautiously, he guided the omega down, head tilting back, a moan erupting from him, hips twitching, aching to take him for his own - but he knew better, the warning growl coming from Jack being the only thing preventing him from going to town. Instead, he gave long, deep thrusts, embracing the messy kiss Rhys initiated, his long tongue easing into the open mouth, exploring it while Jack readied himself next to Tim, very carefully sliding himself in, all three of them moaning when his tip popped past the muscle. 

“I want to bond you,” A moan, then, “So frickin’ bad,” Jack finally murmured against his bonding gland, Rhys nibbling and kissing at Tim’s jaw, moaning out every time Jack moved just slightly, his hips pressing downward, encouraging him further in.

“Jack, just - shut up for like, five minutes,” Tim interrupted, staring at Jack with a snarl in retaliation, despite his tail wagging happily beneath them, tickling Jack’s legs, his twin’s tail thumping wildly against the floor. Rhys’s tail wiggled against Jack’s hips, his ears twitching, mouth formed into an ‘o’ shape, his mind empty, aside from the feeling of _full_. Jack growled at Tim, yet stayed quiet, his hips snapping forward all at once, shoving his entire length inside along with his twin’s, both Alphas possessively biting down on the omega - Tim on his collarbone and Jack on his neck -, tasting the salty sweat with each bite and lick. 

After he adjusted to the stretch, he rested his hot, sweaty forehead against Tim’s shoulder, his body instinctively relaxing to allow them a tiny bit more freedom, his nails clawing at the scarred skin beneath him when Jack began to withdraw, then rock his hips back in less than delicately, a strangled moan of pain and pleasure erupting from his drool covered lips. Tim groaned underneath him, lips peppering the scrunched up face with delicate kisses, whispering soft words of encouragement to their bunny, while Jack focused on fucking himself in and out without seriously injuring the small thing, all three men moaning with each movement made.

Rhys rocked his hips with Jack’s movements, his tiny cock grinding against Tim’s pelvis, driving himself to orgasm, his face burying into the broad chest as he moaned, the warm cum resting on the scarred, tan skin beneath him, his body tensing when Jack reached between them, hand brushing against the distended skin of his lower abdomen, caressing it strangely sweet. “Look at how big you are with our cocks inside of you,” He cooed into the nape of Rhys’s neck.

Rhys squirmed, moaning out when Jack shifted the bulge inside of him, feeling the two cocks moving just slightly from the pressure, his teeth nibbling on Tim’s flesh again through his moans, the Alpha beneath him groaning, moaning, and gasping soft “fucks” with the movement. Until it stopped, a low growl coming from Jack, Tim shuddering beneath the two weights, feeling Jack’s knot swelling slowly against him and the abused, leaking hole, Rhys biting back a choked sob from the lack of knot, tiny body trembling against their chests.

“I’ll knot you later, Sweetheart,” Jack promised with a sweet voice, grinding his knot against his entrance, freehand moving to grasp his swollen knot, squeezing it to mimic the sensation, his teeth grazing along the bunny’s back, further marking the pale skin. “Don’t you _dare_ cum, Tim,” He finally breathed out, breathless, feeling his twin’s cock twitching angrily, hands roaming the tiny man between them, and, although that he didn’t shove his knot in, he still released his seed inside, hips rocking a few extra times, milking himself for all it was worth.

Once Jack had finished ejaculating and his knot had deflated enough, he painstakingly pulled himself out, groaning at the loss, his hands picking his pants up, sliding them on.

“Where are you going?” Tim questioned, more for Rhys than for himself, thumbing away the tears running down their bunny’s face, cooing sweet words of encouragement to him, reassuring him that yes, they did want him, and no, they didn’t regret this.

“I have to get something from the penthouse if we’re going to stay here all week. Thought about just bringing him back, but I don’t know about his nesting habits. Not a good idea to bring an omega - much less a bunny omega - into a strange place in the middle of a heat.” Jack ran his hand through his hair, fixing the few strands that’d fallen to the sweat-covered forehead, doing his best to retract his tail and ears, despite the urge to go back to his bunny and bite, mark, fuck him. “Finish him up. Knot him, ‘cause knotting means a lot to bunnies and all.”

“Then why didn’t you?” He questioned, feeling Rhys protesting his lack of movement with a grinding motion of his hips, the lack of knot now long forgotten as he mouthed hungrily at the Alpha beneath him.

“I didn’t want to rip him. Two knots? Jeez, Timtam. Bunnies might be flexible, but they’re not _that_ flexible,” He snorted, throwing his shirts over his head one at a time, collecting his grey overcoat last. “I’ll be back before you know it.” And with that, Jack left, leaving Tim honestly shocked he’d walk away first, his attention breaking away from the door when Rhys started bouncing on his lap, tiny, soft hands grasping his thighs, riding him quickly, his stomach expanding each time Tim was buried fully inside of him, his tail thumping far more wildly than before at the sight, ears twitching happily.

“You want my knot, Starlight?” Tim finally asked, forgetting all about Jack’s sudden departure, large hands cupping his hips, guiding the bunny’s movements just right, brushing against his prostate with each time Rhys slammed himself down, his body leaning up slowly, lips peppering the already-bruised neck with rough kisses, leaving a few new marks in his wake.

“ _Knot, knot, knot_ ,” Rhys chanted out in need between his moans, his hips bringing themselves down far more aggressively than before, fresh drool running down his chin, eyes shut in coital bliss from both the fullness and attention he was being lavished in, his lips moving eagerly against Tim’s in a sloppy, slobbery kiss, his back arching forward when Tim brushed against his prostate again, feeling his Alpha take the reigns from him, his hips meeting every downward thrust of Rhys’s with a rough, upward one of his own. Continuing this process a few more times, Tim growled in his bunny’s mouth, swallowed the breathless moan coming from Rhys, his knot beginning to expand, giving one, final thrust upward, securing his gradually-expanding knot inside the snug, abused ring, giving a slight thrust to ensure it was snugly fitted inside of him, his lips devouring the smaller, abused ones in a heated kiss, cock releasing inside of the bunny, hands moving more forward on his hips, thumbs caressing the distension forming from both he and Jack’s cum inside.

“Good boy,” He breathed out when they finally broke away, Rhys purring in delight from the knot inside of him, his own, tiny cock twitching as it released itself onto Tim’s tanned skin again, and, despite their mutual panting, he pressed his body against his Alpha, rubbing his scent over his body with his cheeks and wrists.

“You’re too cute,” Tim murmured, large hand trailing up and down the tiny spine lying on top of him.

Saying nothing at first, Rhys just turned his head, staring up at the doppelgänger Alpha, the haze his heat left on his mind easing enough to lead him to coherency. “You’re Tim, right?” He finally asked, his cheeks flaring from the fact that he was currently sitting on a knot from someone he didn’t know. And that he literally had Handsome Jack, his long-time crush, in here with him. Certainly he’d died, right?

“Mmhm,” He answered, closing his eyes, fingertips gingerly continuing their touching. 

“And… That was…” He hesitated, pursing his lips in a pout at Tim’s smirk at his hesitation.

“The real Jack, yes,” He answered, retracting his tail fully, but leaving his ears poking out, twitching from the noises of people passing by. Nobody would be stupid enough to come in with Jack and his scent in here - unless it was someone Rhys personally knew, anyway -, and so, Tim relaxed beneath the light body, listening to his bunny’s quick heartbeat.

“I-“ Rhys cleared his throat, lifting himself up, a slight moan coming from him when the knot tugged at his hole, Tim’s hands coming to still him, heterochromatic eyes staring up at Rhys curiously, eyes trailing down to the inflated stomach, tongue instinctively darting across his lips. “S-sorry. I just… Why? Or, well,” He paused again, trying to find the right words. Tim grinned beneath him, snapping his eyes back to his face, enjoying the cute, pouty face he was making as he mulled through his thoughts. “How did you two find me, and why?”

Tim hummed, amused, eyes shutting, debating on giving him an answer or making him wait. “There was a report that came to Jack’s office that smelled delicious. With both of us being, essentially, the only strong werewolves on Helios, it wasn’t hard to track you down.”

“A repo-“ Rhys paused, a look of horror shifting over his face, recalling himself adjusting his buttplug slightly through his pants earlier, and not wiping his slick off. “Oh _God_ ,” He whined. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“It’s okay. We would’ve passed you eventually and smelled it,” Tim comforted, hand reaching to cup the petite chin, thumb trailing along the abused and bruised lips, a dark, lustful glint crossing his eyes for a fleeting second when Rhys opened his mouth as if on command, thumb sliding into it, his tongue lavishing Tim’s thumb in affection, giving it a gentle suckle. “The real question is, Little Bunny,” He started again, his voice lowered to be oddly seductive to Rhys, earning a shiver of delight from him. “Are you going to run when this is over? Jack won’t let you go. I’ll respect your wishes if you do, but he won’t.”

Pulling his finger from the tiny mouth, he tugged his hand away from the bunny’s face, not wanting to cloud his mind. “I…” A gulp. “No,” He answered, face turning crimson, feeling Tim’s eyes burning into him. “It’s a long story, but… I’m okay with this. It’s better than Hugo trying to forcibly bond me,” He added the last part quickly, nearly jumping out of his skin when Jack’s voice echoed from the doorway.

“Yeah, fix this, and get out,” He barked, the sounds of robots whirring from the entryway, the aggressive smell filling his senses again, a strange sense of safety creeping over him. Being a bunny in heat could be bad, but the first night was always the easiest - he’d usually come to his senses after the first wave. Though, once the second wave hit, he’d just be a horny mess. He shakily swallowed, Tim’s eyes rolling as Jack strode into the room, nearly causing Rhys to fly out of his skin when his hands touched the bruised, pale skin, his muscles tensing around the knot inside of him, both him and Tim groaning. 

“Miss me, little Bunny?” He asked, tying a bright, Hyperion-yellow, silk ribbon choker around the slender neck, a quiet bell ringing from his erratic breathing shaking it. 

“What’s this for?” He questioned, flesh hand coming up to touch the cool fabric, fingertip flicking the bell.

“To show you belong to us,” Tim answered, sharing Jack’s grin. 

“I told you he wouldn’t run from us.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just doesn’t hurt to ask.”

“What is going on?” Rhys interrupted, glancing down at Tim before glancing back at Jack.

“I knew from your smell you wouldn’t run from us, but Timtam here said you would,” Jack answered, finger brushing along the left, droopy ear, massaging the white fur on the inside, a shark-like grin taking his lips over when Rhys shuddered. 

“Plus the way you reacted so positively to us. To our scents.”

“Seriously, Cupcake. It was frickin’ sexy.”

“That doesn’t tell me what’s going on,” Rhys mumbled, pouting at the CEO.

“I left Tim’s ECHO your dresser before I left, though honestly, with all this merch you have of me - of us, since Tim posed for most of the crap -, I knew you wouldn’t reject the proposal to be our omega.”

Listening quietly, Rhys squinted at Tim, his cheeks puffing up slightly, like a child would do before throwing a tantrum. “Seriously? That was sneaky,” He chastised, crossing his arms over his chest, the little bell dinging from the movement, sending his face into a darker blush.

“I didn’t want you to just answer Jack because he’s Jack,” Tim responded, hands caressing the thighs resting against his hips. “Y’know how many people have tried to get us to bond them?”

“Can’t say I blame ‘em, I’m pretty awesome,” Jack interjected, Rhys giggling when Tim rolled his eyes, his knot gradually deflating, leaving Rhys feeling strangely empty, yet full at the same time, the small bulge on his stomach twitching when Tim shifted his hips. 

“Why the collar, though?” Rhys finally asked, body shuddering when Tim slid himself out, his teeth biting his bottom lip, holding in the whine when their cum seeped out of him, Jack humming behind them, tongue running across his lips in delight.

“The collar’s more for me,” Jack finally answered, heterochromatic eyes burning into the bruised spots he’d left on his bunny’s neck. “‘Sides, unless you wanna bond with us, we gotta have some show of being your Alphas.”

Rhys pressed his heated face on Tim’s chest, murmuring something neither Alpha could understand, clinging to Tim, even as he tried to move. “I’m not leaving you, Rhys. I’m just getting more comfortable,” He reassured sweetly, feeling Rhys cling harder to him, despite the fact that he easily pulled himself further back into the deceptively soft bed, groaning from relief when his legs stretched out finally.

“You need to drink water,” Jack finally said, Tim seemingly forgetting about him, practically jumping out the bed when Jack kneeled next to them, holding a glass of water with a straw in it to Rhys. “Especially since you’re coherent.”

Rhys huffed, but nevertheless turned his head to look at Jack, the red, abused lips riling Jack’s length in his pants, though he shoved it down, watching as Rhys reluctantly sat up, taking the cup from Jack with his small hands, sipping on it quietly. 

“Good boy,” Both Alphas cooed at him, Tim’s hands caressing the slender thighs resting on either side of him, Tim grinning while Jack smirked at the blush creeping over the porcelain cheeks.

For a few hours after Jack and Tim cleaned him up, Rhys just stayed quietly curled up between the two Alphas, a delighted giggle coming from him when Jack showed off his wolf form - mostly brown with a hint of grey to match his hair. Rhys had a thousand questions and so did Jack and Tim, though, right at this particular moment, they weren’t focused on answering them, but rather helping Rhys get more comfortable with them, until, finally, Jack’s curiosity got the best of him, hooking Rhys’s cybernetic arm onto the charging dock.

“Rhysie.”

“Mm?” The little bunny asked, cracking an eye open to stare at Jack, nearly asleep on Tim’s chest - he’d be on Jack’s earlier, or at least in his arms, and would probably still be there if not for the fact that Jack ran far hotter than Tim, and right now, with him already being hot and coming down from the first wave of his heat, he needed cuddles and to _not_ be as hot. He knew, eventually, he’d end up between the two of them again, as he was earlier with Jack on his left while Tim was on his right.

“Where is your nest?”

“Jack -,” Tim started, but Rhys shushed him.

“I don’t nest,” Rhys answered point-blank, closing his eye again, cheek rubbing his scent on Tim again.

“You don’t?” Tim finally questioned, his own curiosity beating him.

“No. Not anymore,” He answered, his voice harboring sadness.

And just like that, the conversation was over, leaving Jack and Tim with more questions than answers.

-

Jack and Tim awoke to Rhys squirming between them, protesting whines coming from their bunny, his hands clinging desperately onto Jack, his hot face buried against the warm chest, back pressed against Tim’s cooler chest. Sharing a glance at each other, Jack slid his hand up, cupping the tiny chin, both Alphas shuddering at the quiet whimper escaping their bunny. 

“P-please,” He whined out, hips pressing against Tim’s gradually-growing morning wood, his lips bitten and bruised, the smell of his slick filling their senses. 

“Tim?” Jack asked a silent question, seeing the other Alpha nod.

“I got it,” Tim responded, large hands moving to cup the tiny waist, before roaming further downward sliding his right hand between the lower cheeks, left hand pushing out from under the tiny body, cupping the tiny cock, stroking it sweetly. Meanwhile, Jack swallowed the mewling moans, his hand moving from the tiny chin to the slender neck, giving it a tight squeeze, feeling Rhys’s hands roam over every inch of his broad, scarred chest, feeling, touching, scratching him as they went, leaving similar markings on Jack as he had Tim.

“Such a good boy,” Jack cooed when Rhys gasped, Tim’s finger carefully pushing past the abused ring, his hips gyrating against the large hand beneath him, trying to urge him to move.

“So tight already,” Tim whispered, his sharp teeth grazing along the pale skin, marking his back with his own marks amongst the many Jack had left, his finger gradually moving inside, twisting and turning to find the right angle, carefully sliding a second finger inside with ease, the tiny hole welcoming the intrusion.

“I want to knot him this time,” Jack declared, glancing away from the needy bunny’s face, his hand moving upward, thumb running across the swollen bottom lip.

“I just want to see his mouth on me this time. If he can, anyway,” Tim retaliated, Rhys groaning in delight, mouth coaxing the large fingers inside of his mouth, lavishing the index finger Jack slid in with careful attention, teasing it with his tongue, giving it a few suckles, opening his mouth for the second soon after, a small drop of drool running off of his chin.

“You’re such a filthy bunny, Princess,” Jack murmured lowly, his eyes pupil-blown, his tail thumping behind him, having shown itself from the sheer excitement, Tim’s tail mirroring the thumping. “ _My_ filthy bunny.”

“ _Our_ filthy bunny,” Tim corrected, seeing Jack roll his eyes, but nodded in agreement, his fingers thrusting in and out of the tiny mouth, muffling the pleased moans coming from Rhys.

Rhys jerked his hips upwards, meeting the movements of Tim’s hand, his climax squirting onto Jack’s pelvis, his mouth relaxing as the post-orgasm feeling eased over him, his tongue lazily lapping at the fingers, hips still moving with the two fingers inside of him, though not as eagerly, his body’s exhaustion winning over his heat. “I-I c-can’t,” He whined around Jack’s fingers, the soft praises from the two Alphas sending him close to the edge again, tiny cock already hardening in Tim’s hand.

“I think we tired his body out earlier,” Tim said with a low chuckle, teeth just barely scraping over the omega’s bonding gland, the collar around his neck jingling when he pushed back into the touch, body relaxing further.

“He’s still so horny,” Jack commented, the sweet, horny smell still in the room.

“We can fix that,” Tim responded, slowly pulling his fingers away, much to Rhys’s extreme displeasure, the lack of fullness eliciting a painful whine that made both Alphas’ hearts shatter. “It’s okay, Starlight,” Tim murmured, carefully shifting Rhys. “We’re not leaving.”

“We just need you to be positioned better,” Jack added on in a sickeningly sweet tone matching Tim’s, helping his doppelgänger shift Rhys on top of him, his own hand moving to grasp his erected length, holding himself steady while Tim carefully positioned the bunny, Tim chuckling at Rhys nuzzling his cheek all over Jack’s chest. 

“Good boy,” The both cooed to him, Tim carefully lowering their bunny’s hips, his tongue darting eagerly across his lips at the sight of Jack penetrating the abused hole, the delicious moan causing his tail to thump wilder behind him. 

“God, you’re so freakin’ tight, Rhysie,” Jack groaned out, his hands replacing Tim’s on the slender hips, moving Rhys slowly at first, Tim’s right hand moving around to the front of him, jerking his bunny off in a decent speed, his left hand cupping his own erection, wanking himself off at the same pace, lips already attaching to the pale skin, marking it with fresh marks while Jack busied himself leaving marks of his own on Rhys’s front, the bell exciting Jack further with every jingle, hands moving Rhys faster and harder, his hips moving to meet him deeper.

Rhys, sandwiched between them, was perfectly content, his scent mixing with both Alphas subduing the initial unease he’d feel in heat, his body feeling full, full, _full_ , even despite the lack of both of his Alphas inside of him. Using what little energy he had, he helped Jack move him more, back pressing against Tim’s bites and nibbles, feeling the blood running down his back as the Alpha marked him as his, the smell of iron filling the air, fueling Jack to do the same to his front, and within second, Rhys had _at least_ five, throbbing, bleeding wounds on both sides of him, and he loved every delightful ache of them. 

As Jack rocked himself inside of him, Tim peppered the bleeding wounds with gentle kisses, enjoying the sweet, but a salty, iron taste of the salty skin and blood combo, whispering soft words of encouragement, Rhys tensed against them, hands clawing desperately at Jack, scratching the already-scarred chest, his hips jutting forward in a blissful orgasm, his climax landing on the previously-dried puddle, his body practically turning into jelly between the two men, Jack’s low moans erupting underneath him, the tightness driving him closer to his own climax, knot gradually beginning to form.

“K-knot,” Rhys whimpered out pitifully, his poor, exhausted body trying its best to keep up with Jack, his back arching right as Tim nibbled down on his bonding gland, Tim’s moan mixing with Jack’s when both men climaxed; Jack’s knot securing itself snugly inside of Rhys while Tim’s was securely held in his hand, his seed warm on the bunny’s back.

“What a waste,” Tim murmured to himself, hand smearing his seed on Rhys’s back just slightly, chuckling when he squirmed and whined, his face burying against Jack’s neck, body already nearly surrendering to sleep.

“I don’t know, Timtam, I’m pretty frickin’ content,” Jack finally said, grinning up at the ceiling, his hips shifting slightly as Rhys started to go limp on top of him, his small, shallow breaths warm against Jack’s neck, soft purring coming from the tiny omega on him, his tail thumping happily on the floor.

“Yeah 'cause you have your knot in him,” Tim sneered, reluctantly pulling away, shuffling to the small bathroom connected to the room to retrieve a washcloth, cleaning the bunny’s back with a quick swipe before flopping back down next to the pair, rubbing his face with his hands. 

“You had yours inside of him earlier,” He teased, feeling Tim’s tail brush against his thigh for a brief moment before the sensation vanished completely.

“It was definitely nice,” He agreed, staring up at the ceiling, similar to Jack. “I’m surprised he didn’t cum more, but we did milk him earlier.”

“It’s only been a couple of hours since then,” Jack answered the unspoken question, his gaze flickering down at his ECHO watch. “‘S probably why.”

“Probably,” Tim nodded, his eyes growing heavy already, body turning to face Rhys and Jack, heterochromatic eyes watching Jack absentmindedly running a hand through the brown hair. “Any idea why his ears are droopy?”

“I have a few thoughts, but I don’t want to talk about ‘em while I’m knot deep.”

“Fair enough,” Tim conceded, hand reaching out to gently cup their bunny’s waist, his eyes closing not long after, with Jack following right behind.

When another wave washed over him, Rhys awoke from his deep slumber, hips grinding against the sheet, needing relief, face rubbing against the soft blankets, expecting to feel one of his Alphas beneath him, only for his eyes to snap open, a soft whimper coming from him, ears flattening in fear, his heart pounding in his chest, the fear of abandonment racing through his mind, his blissfully sore body feeling heavy once he sat up abruptly, eyes searching the room for them. He could feel his breathing getting worse by the second, his hand shakily grabbing the blanket, wrapping it around him, wanting to be smaller than he was; he should’ve known better, should’ve known that Jack or Tim wouldn’t stay around to help him fully through his heat, his hormones only furthering his feeling of abandonment, the jingle of the bell nearly silent over the pounding in his ears.

And then he felt warm arms wrap around him. “Hey, hey, Starlight,” Tim’s voice whispered to him sweetly, the familiar smell welcomed, his body leaning into it instinctively. “I’m right here, I just got up to use the bathroom,” He reassured, trying to coax Rhys out of the blanket, the smell of fear making his heart break for the omega in his arms. Carefully, he gripped the top of the blanket, edging it away from Rhys’s head, just as Jack came in, his eyes narrowing at his twin.

“What happened?” He demanded, moving into the bed with Tim and Rhys, hand brushing along the exposed, porcelain cheek.

“I-I t-thought you l-left,” Rhys mumbled through his tears, sniffling, Tim feeling the warm tears hitting his skin. Jack’s expression softened, his index finger carefully wiping away the tears.

“We’re not going anywhere, Princess,” Jack answered, helping Tim carefully uncover Rhys’s head as slowly as they could, the tiny hands gripping tightly at Tim, searching for some sort of grip.

“I’m right here, Starlight, we’re not leaving,” Tim reaffirmed immediately after, left hand moving to carefully brush away the tears on his other cheek, staring down at Rhys when he shifted his head up, meeting the heterochromatic eyes with his own. 

Without further hesitation, Rhys abandoned the blanket, his arm wrapping around Tim’s neck, bringing one of his Alphas into a rough, hungry kiss, his tiny cock throbbing now that the initial panic had left, a needing whine coming from him, despite Tim returning the hungry kiss with a hungry one of his own, his sharp teeth purposely scraping along the tender, abused bottom lip, Jack chuckling behind them, teeth burying in Rhys’s neck, just shy of the bonding gland, sending Rhys over the moon, his thrusting forward, already ejaculating onto Tim’s stomach. 

“Already?” Tim murmured against his lips, chuckling when Rhys nipped at him, wanting more. “Such a dirty, needy bunny.”

“Our little, filthy bunny,” Jack whispered, teeth pulling back from the skin, tongue lapping up the blood that rushed out, both Alpha’s tails thumping eagerly behind them, Rhys taking in a shaky breath, mind reeling from his orgasm. “Can’t wait to bond you, Rhysie,” He added on, sending shivers throughout Rhys’s body, his head leaning forward, taunting Jack by exposing his neck fully to the Alpha, his legs shaking from the slick running down his thighs.

All of this, of course, didn’t go unnoticed, Jack releasing a low growl while Tim bit and lapped at the front of Rhys’s body, teeth digging into the skin above his clavicle, flat tongue lapping up the blood that dripped out, smirking at the smell shift in the air, his eyes glancing at Jack’s meeting, the knowing gaze, both men eager to indulge in their omega. “You want us, Rhys?” Tim asked lowly, amused by Rhys moving his hips against his arm, humping him with whining gasps.

“P- _hah -_ please,” Rhys whined out, his hips pressing down against Jack’s prodding fingers, moaning when two penetrated him at once, his body trembling, hips jerking in another orgasm, lips mouthing at Tim’s neck, wanting to give his other Alpha attention, despite the bliss overcoming him.

-

The next three days flew by, Jack or Tim staying near and in their little bunny at almost all times, the other making sure their little omega stayed hydrated and fed, both of them taking turns cooking and feeding him while he was happily knotted. On the third day, Rhys had been burning up, leading to Jack and Tim helping him into a cold bath, bathing him with gentle praises, until Rhys demanded attention by practically yanking Jack into the tub with him, then attempting to pull Tim in with them when Jack retreated to undress. Other than that instance, though, Rhys let the Alphas tend to him the way they saw fit, as long as he had a knot inside of him.

  


Now that it was the fifth day, Rhys inhaled quietly, shifting his head slightly against the soft, yet toned, chest beneath his head, scenting the Alpha beneath him. Since his heat-haze had mostly retreated for another three months, he could tell he was lying on Timothy, the spicy, calming smell of cinnamon giving it away. He purred happily, mouthing at Tim’s neck, lavishing it in attention with gentle kisses and soft nibbles.

“Good morning to you, too, Starlight,” Tim’s sleepy voice sent shivers down his spine, a delighted hum coming from him, his small, brown tail wiggling happily behind him.

“Good morning,” Rhys answered quietly, face burying against the crook of Tim’s neck, enjoying the warmth radiating from _his_ Alpha - well, one of them. “Where’s Jack?” 

“He went back to the penthouse,” He answered after a few moments, hand moving to the tiny back, running along his bunny’s spine. “He had to deal with some things.”

“Oh,” Was all Rhys could say back, his heart hurting at the idea of one of his Alphas leaving him.

“He’s making room for all your stuff,” Tim added on before the feeling of sadness could overtake the happy omega smell in the room. “Wanted to bring you with him, but we didn’t know how you were heat-wise, and since you don’t nest…” He trailed off, still finding it odd that an _omega_ doesn’t nest.

“My stuff?” Rhys questioned, scrunching his face up.

“Yeah, you’re our omega, after all. Even if you - or rather, even if Jack _lets_ you - go back to work, neither of us want you to be placed in danger like that.”

“Isn’t that what the collar is for?”

“You’re still not bonded, Starlight,” Tim mumbled in retaliation, hand purposely trailing along his bonding gland to prove his point, feeling Rhys shudder against him, a needy whine escaping his lips. “You might still use those potions and all, but,” He hesitated, trying to find the words. “We don’t want you away from us. What if something goes wrong?”

“That’s nonsense,” Rhys retaliated, body relaxing even more as Tim continued to rub his bonding gland, sleepiness beginning to wash over him again. “I’ve worked in there for years, I know when my cycles are going to hit, I’ve never been -”  
“But you still made a mistake this time,” He argued, cutting Rhys off, moving his hand away from his bunny’s bonding gland. 

“The only time I’ve ever made one,” He huffed, moving to sit up, Tim’s hands moving to caress the slender thighs hugging him. “I’ll be fine-”

“Are you sure, though?” Tim questioned, heterochromatic eyes meeting the bunny’s. “You did say someone was trying to bond you.”

Rhys felt his heart stall, his breath hitching in his throat. He’d totally forgotten that Vasquez was an issue. He’d been the only one to find out he was an omega, and Rhys had to regularly pay him off or make “mistakes” to keep his secret hidden. Tim stayed quiet, realizing he must’ve struck a nerve judging by the way Rhys’s face twisted into a scowl.

“I don’t want to stop working,” Rhys finally mumbled, a scowl still on his face. “I like it, it…” He hesitated. “It helps.”

“Helps what, Rhys?”

“The lack of a nest. The chaos in my head,” He answered softly, his arguing tone replaced with bitter sadness.

The Alpha’s expression softened, a frown coming across his face. “Am I allowed to ask you personal questions, or not yet?”

“If I don’t want to answer, I’m not going to,” He responded, fingers drumming against the marked chest beneath him, admiring his handiwork.

“Why don’t you nest? I’ve never heard of an omega not nesting, especially close to or during a heat. You just stayed bundled up between us most of the time.”

“Nesting is dangerous,” He answered in a resentful tone, staring anywhere but at the Alpha beneath him. “You get attached and have to leave behind everything you’re attached to when you have to run. It’s easier to just live uncomfortably than have to deal with the loss of things you love.”

Tim stayed quiet, staring up at his chest fallen bunny, mouth agape, but no words coming out. He wanted to ask more, to ask him what had happened to make him feel that way, yet, he knew if he did, it’d only push Rhys further into a bad mood, and he didn’t want that. “Why are your ears droopy?”

“That’s been gnawing at you since day one, hasn’t it?” Rhys snorted, grinning at Tim, though it was more amusement than joy.

“A bit,” He admitted sheepishly, a faint blush creeping across his cheeks, thankful the mask hid most of it.

“Got caught by a hunter before I came here. He carried me by my ears, slung me around like a ragdoll.”

“Jesus,” Tim answered, his hand moving to brush along the brown fur on the ear, smiling when Rhys shuddered. “You didn’t deserve that, Starlight,” He mumbled, thumb massaging along the ear slowly, his smile turning into a smirk when Rhys moaned from the soft touch, his tiny body shaking.

“S-stop that,” He finally hissed, smacking Tim’s hand away, his face a deep red. “That uh…” He cleared his throat, trying to calm his semi-chub from turning into a full erection and slow his heartbeat. “That was when I met Jack officially,” He mumbled, cheeks turning redder from the admittance. “He shot the hunter and saved me. He didn’t even look at me, just told me to apply at Hyperion, dropped a pile of cash in front of me, and left. I don’t even think he remembers.”

Tim grunted thoughtfully, realizing now why Jack was far more aggressive about this than he’d ever been. After a beat, “Rhysie.”

“Yeah?”

“Move in with us.”

“Tim-”  
“Think about it this way,” Tim started, hand finding its place back on the slender thigh, “You’ll always be close to us. You won’t have to worry about your heats anymore or being forcibly bonded against your will. Plus, you’ll get anything you want.”

Rhys stayed quiet, keeping his eyes squinted at his Alpha beneath him, weighing his options. On one hand, Tim had a point, but on the other, he’d spend his time working his way up the ranks in his department. He opened his mouth, ready to answer when Jack interrupted.

“You’re being promoted to my personal assistant,” His voice rang out in the room, Rhys blinking, turning to look at Jack over his shoulder. “Whether you want it or not, I’m not lettin’ you outta my frickin’ sight, Princess,” He stated matter-of-factly, making his way over to his twin and omega, calloused hand cupping the tiny chin. “I looked for you for six years, and now that I’ve got ya, I’m not about to let you slip away again,” He murmured, forcing a shudder through the tiny body. Without further hesitation, he brought his lips to his bunny’s, swallowing the quiet whimper that escaped Rhys’s lips, teeth nipping at the abused bottom lip. 

Jack wasn’t lying, he’d spent six years going through all the omega recruits trying to find the bunny he’d saved all those years ago, though he could never find him. And now he knew why. Tim watched as they kissed, his hands pawing at Rhys’s thighs, demanding attention as well once he’d moved to sit up, earning a quiet giggle from their bunny when he reluctantly broke away, his lips meeting Tim’s in a feverish way, body arching when Jack’s hands began to roam, teeth grazing along his bonding gland, eliciting a low whimper from him.

“Move in with us, Pumpkin,” Jack whispered while Tim peppered the slender neck with kisses and harsh nibbles. “I’m beggin’ ya here.”

“Please, Rhys,” Tim murmured just as sweetly, flat tongue running along the front of his throat.

“Y-yes,” Rhys finally breathed out, smiling when two, synchronized, repeating thumps were echoing in his room. Clearly, the Alphas cared about him enough for that, after all, Handsome Jack was known to turn away _any_ omega, yet here he was, having tended to him so nicely with his doppelganger at that; surely that meant something, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> My first omegaverse fic! I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/EYUVW85) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ForeverGroaning)


End file.
